


“Accident”

by littlemissstark315



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, I’m not sure how to tag this, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn, eric is secretly a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Is finals and Kyle has barely gotten to see his boyfriend all week and he fucking misses him. So d calls but wasn’t expecting what picked up.





	“Accident”

 

Kyle hated finals.

It was weeks until seniors last day of school, he’s barely gotten any time alone with his boyfriend because they’ve both been studying non-stop. He felt a migraine forming from staring at the black and white pages of letters and information. 

 

He groaned as he sat straighter from his desk. His phone on his bed, away from him to keep him from distractions but right now he could really use one, he missed Eric so fucking much.

He may not have time to walk down to his house but he could call him and hear his voice.

 

He went to his bed, grabbing his phone and calling as he laid down like he was going to fall asleep.

 

The phone seemed to ring and ring and ring and Kyle worried it would go to voicemail but the call picked up, he went to say hello when he heard a whimper. At first he worried. “Eric?” But then he heard a moan he’s very familiar with; a bit deep, gravelly and breathy and it went straight to his own cock.

 

Kyle felt his face heat up and blood rush south as he realized he was listening to his boyfriend jerk off. Did Eric even know he answered the phone? Apparently not as he heard him moaning and whispering over the line.

 

“Kyle...god...yes...” Kyles breath hitched and his hand quickly went to waistband of his boxers and tugged them lower, his hand wrapping around his own leaking member. 

 

Erics voice, breathy and whimpering in his ear. Then he picked up on sounds, wet sounds, like he was using a dildo. Eric hasn’t bottomed for him yet and he never brought it up but now he may just have too.

 

His own hand moved fast, imagining Eric taking his slim but long cock, imagining how tight he would be, how moist. He moaned, nearly gasping. God the thought of Eric taking his cock, submitting to him was hotter than he thought it would be. Would he like if he was dominant? If Kyle pinned him to the bed, ready to fuck his brains out, dirty talking into his ear.

Kyle came suddenly, intensely and whimpering , phone clutched against his ear as he heard Eric moan rather loudly and strangled. He came too and the thought made Kyle smile as he came down from the high.

 

He wasn’t sure how long it was quiet for, he almost forgot why the phone was in his hand when he heard Eric on the line. “Did you like that?” Kyle blushed, eyeswide. “You knew?” “Duh, why did you think I answered the fucking phone? I wasn’t gonna stop just because you called.” Kyle grinned, chuckling. “Oh Fuck me..” “I’d rather you fuck me but I guess-“ “Not what I meant! But we should talk about it.” “Definitely.”


End file.
